Henry Pym
Henry Pym is a scientist, and the exiled superhero Giant Man. Biography Early Life Pym married Janet van Dyne, and they entered a relationship together, and Pym occasionally beat her, but was loving the majority of the time. Working from a lab in Pittsburgh, Pym worked on the Giant Man formula to make him tall experimenting off his wife's blood, and an Ant Man helmet to have him control ants. Pym was part of the S.H.I.E.L.D. medical team that studied Otto Octavius. When Octavius awoke, Pym tried to calm him down, but Octavius escaped the lab. The Ultimates Nick Fury recruited Pym and van Dyne to be members of the Ultimates, a super team the government was organizing. That, and Pym was also to be the lead Super-Soldier serum scientist, although Bruce Banner would do most of the work. Fury moved Pym to a new laboratory in Manhattan, where van Dyne and Banner watched him perfect the Giant Man formula. Pym developed a leather-like suit he could wear, and was doing field tests of the Giant Man formula when van Dyne was texted that Fury had found Steve Rogers in the ocean, alive and not aged since 1945. They got back to the lab just in time for Pym to stop Rogers from escaping after he violently reacted to being told he had been in a coma since World War II. After the Ultimates were launched, they did not see much action until Banner made himself the Hulk again and began tearing through New York. Pym attempted to hold Banner, but Banner fought back and pounded at Pym's skull. Pym was laid out for the rest of the fight as he was slowly shrunk to normal size and treated for injuries. He was able to grow to a fraction of his normal sixty feet on a mission with the Ultimates to try and recruit Jack Danner, the Hawk-Owl. Danner and Rogers got into a fight that Pym had to stop, and Danner refused to join the Ultimates. Still angered by his embarrassment facing Banner and comments made against him by van Dyne, he refused to go with van Dyne to a celebratory gala at Anthony Stark's house. Pym accidentally hit his wife in rage and she fought back, shrinking and stinging him. Pym sprayed her with bug spray and she ran under the desk where Pym commanded ants to swarm her. He broke down in tears afterwards. Pym fled to Chicago where he started drinking heavily at a pub. Nobody was else was in the pub when Rogers came up behind up and began taunting Pym. Pym told Rogers to go away, but Rogers refused and started beating him outside, yelling at Pym to grow. Pym obliged and tried to kill Rogers, but Rogers made him fall into a construction site and have steel drop on top of him, breaking his jaw. After the Battle of Arizona, Pym called van Dyne to talk about their divorce from his aunt's home in Wisconsi, but she hung up on him angrily. Abilities and Traits Pym is an unstable man who demands attention. In a way, the Giant Man formula was an ego-boost in order to make him physically larger than everyone else so he could show off. What Pym resented the most was being brought down, and would often violently react to that. Powers The Giant Man serum allows him to grow to under sixty feet and retain proportional body strength, while the Ant Man helmet gives him control over ants. It was created from experimenting on van Dyne's mutant powers. Appearances *''Ultimate Spider-Man 14: Doctor Octopus'' (First Appearance) *''The Ultimates 2: Big'' *''The Ultimates 3: 21st Century Boy'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man Super Special 1'' *''The Ultimates 4: Thunder'' *''The Ultimates 5: Hulk Does Manhattan'' *''Ultimate Adventures 3: Orangutans are Skeptical of Changes in their Cages...'' *''Ultimate Adventures 4: One Tin Soldier'' *''The Ultimates 6: Giant Man vs the Wasp'' *''The Ultimates 7: Homeland Security'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Ultimates 8: The Experts'' *''The Ultimates 9: Captain America vs Giant Man'' *''The Ultimates 13: How I Learned to Love the Hulk''